


realization

by mildlyartsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyartsy/pseuds/mildlyartsy
Summary: OiSuga enemies to lovers Actor AU!Oikawa gets the lead role and Suga is stuck as the the lead's best friend and wingman. They have a petty rivalry but they're great at pretending to like each other on camera; that is, until it's not pretending anymore.In the movie, Oikawa is supposed to confess to a girl that his main character likes. However, one day he's walking with Suga and talking about the confession when he truly looks at Suga and realizes, "He's kind of handsome."Suga notices Oikawa stopped talking and looks up to prompt the next line when he notices a strange expression on his costar's face. Hesitantly, he reaches for Oikawa's hand and realizes, "Hey, this is kind of nice."Oikawa confesses in the spur of the moment, and the scene is caught on camera.The director sees the potential of this, and spontaneously decides that the movie will have a plot twist and OiSuga will be the endgame couple.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaikana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/gifts).



> [OiSuga! (on imgur.com)](https://imgur.com/bKIcwUP)


End file.
